New Year's Kiss
by qlrk
Summary: Roy is forced to be the one to go invite Edward to the team's New Year's party by a Hawkeye who's trying to play matchmaker. Not that he's actually opposed to the idea - the truth is far from it. Love can be so troublesome. - - RoyxEd, Oneshot, Gift Fic!


Disclaimer _I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any or Hiromu Arakawa's works._

* * *

Gift fic for a good friend of mine! THIS IS FOR YOU, JO! 8D  
I did this in like… three hours. So it might be kind of rough but I didn't want to make it too late for the New Year x)  
I hope you all like it, and it isn't too cheesy. I might polish it up later.  
And yes, I know the title sucks. Forgive me for my lack of creativity in that department.  
Don't forget to leave a review, kays? I always allow anonymous reviews, so even those without accounts can too!

Anyway, enjoy! And Happy New Year! 8D

* * *

Roy stood casually in front of an apartment door, waiting for the person inside to respond to his insistent bell rings. He had even rang it in tune to 'twinkle twinkle little star' just to show how impatient he was. The Brigadier pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch – it was ten minutes to nine, that didn't leave him with much time to spare. He rang the door bell again, this time in accordance to 'Old Mac Donald'. But he stopped halfway when the wooden door flew open, revealing a rather grumpy Edward Elric.

Yes, he had come all the way from Central Headquarters to Edward Elric's apartment to invite the blonde for the team's new years end party. If he had any other choice, he would've backed away from the task. Riza was supposed to go at first, but ever since the woman had found out about his supposed 'crush' on the blonde (how she discovered it, he didn't know), she and the team had been trying to set up random situations where he and Edward might be able to 'hook up'. To think that the woman was actually a closet romantic surprised him… But now, it just annoyed him to no end.

Usually, he had been able to evade such situations, but this time, 'no' wasn't even an option. After all, who say 'no' when they had a pistol pointed at their forehead and threats of extra paperwork for the next month laid in front of them? Definitely not him.

And yes, he had a crush on Edward… Roy had thought he was sick in the head at first, for holding such feelings who was half his age, but he had already faced denial and did a rather spectacular crash course through it. Now, he knew he didn't swing both ways and that it was just Edward who seemed to stand out to him. No… now that he thought about it, it was already past the level of a mere 'crush'.

He loved Edward, and he had for a long time now. He loved Edward's determination, that flame he carried in his eyes. One that he, the flame alchemist, had never been able to tame. He loved the Edward's passion that made itself known when they talked about alchemy, and how the blonde's eyes went soft when he talked about his little brother… God, he was becoming a sap.

But it was all true. He loved everything about Edward – and now, ten years after they first met, the elder Elric had matured. No longer was he a boy, but a man. A very successful man, if he might add. Ever since returning from the other side of the gate and destroying both sides yet again (after some major collateral damage that Roy paid hell for in paperwork…) with his brother, the blond had become a very well-known freelance alchemist. Alphonse however, had moved to Risembool and had become the local vet.

"… General?" Edward grumbled, interrupting the older man's thoughts. Roy looked down, scanning Edward from toe to head. The younger man's golden hair was disheveled and left to hang over his shoulders in a messy heap, and he was wearing a baggy red t-shirt with matching red pajamas. There was a mug of coffee in his hands, and a blunt pencil tucked behind his ear. The Brigadier general guessed that he had probably interrupted one of Ed's 'sessions' – a 'session' being the case where Edward went into a sort of trance while he was working, giving his full concentration on what he was doing.

"Waddyawant?" Edward said, leaning against the frame of the door.

'_You.' _Roy thought. But since that didn't seem to an appropriate answer at the moment, Roy said something else, "You're coming to the team's new year party."

"No." Edward replied almost instantly, eye half-closed and giving Roy an almost expressionless look. "Plus, M'not part of the team 'nymore."

"Still, they want you there. You're our friend you know. You don't have to be part of the team to be there, Edward." Roy said. He had taken to calling the younger man 'Edward', ever since the blond had quit the military. He liked the way it rolled of his tongue, and the mostly only called the blond Fullmetal in the past because he was always desperate to hide what he was feeling then.

"Mmhm." Edward mumbled, before taking a sip of his coffee. "Busy."

Roy frowned. How long had Ed been working? The blond looked like he was honestly drunk, and Roy had noticed that most of the younger man's words had been roughened by exhaustion.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Edward." Roy said, tucking his hands into the pockets of his overcoat.

"… Bastard." Edward said, and tried to pull a fast one on Roy by swiftly shutting the door closed.

But Roy was just alittle faster, and managed to slip his foot in the slight gap that was left between the door and the frame. He winced at the pain – Edward was using his right arm to pull on the door and using automail was _definitely _an advantage point for the Elric.

"_Edward._" He complained, glaring at the blond through the gap. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Foot. Out" the two simple words slipped from the blonde's mouth.

"And get killed by Hawkeye when she sees me coming without you? I don't think so." Roy cried, trying to force the door open with his hands. Why did he love this man again?

"All the more reason." Edward mumbled, pulling harder on the door. Roy felt his foot starting to go numb.

"Look, _Edward_," he said, in the authority-filled tone that even Edward couldn't ignore when he was a kid. The blond halted his tug-and-war game for a second, giving him time to talk.

"When was the last time you took a break? Or even stepped out of your apartment? Hell, even eaten _proper_ food?" Roy reasoned, starting worry for his poor foot. Edward still seemed unconvinced and he continued.

"They really want to see you, you know, since you don't get to meet them often. Now come on, it's just going to be a New Year's Eve party. What harm can it do you?" Roy said, pulling his foot out from the gap and winced again when the pain eventually returned. Damn, he was going to be limping later. He could only _imagine _what Hawkeye was going to say about that.

Edward stayed silent for a bit, watching Roy with tired golden eyes. When the blond slammed the door shut, Roy felt his heart drop like a stone, as if it had been some kind of rejection. Well, it _was_ a rejection, just to something else. Still, that didn't change the fact that Edward has said no.

Staring at the ground blankly, he had started to walk away until he heard the door click open again, revealing a more alert Edward this time. He only said one thing before shutting the door closed again, but it made Roy's heart rise from the dead.

"Give me ten minutes to change."

* * *

"Look, they made it!" Jean cried, pointing at the two people who had stepped out of the car that had stopped in front of the Havoc residence. Roy Mustang stepped out of the car, along with Edward and waved at the man who was cooking at the barbecue. Roy quickly hurried into the yard, distancing himself from the blond behind him.

The car ride had been silent hell. He had allowed Edward to take a nap as he drove, so the blond could at least get some well-deserved rest before the party. It was torture to see that sleeping face of he angel he so desperately wanted, peaceful and tranquil. Edward had been slumped in his seat, head against the window with his arm crossed and hair loose. It took all of Roy's self control not to jump Edward right there and then.

"Hey there Havoc." He said, smirking and distracting himself, before going off to greet everyone else. They were going to have the barbecue at the Havoc's house – one that had been bought for the newly married couple who was moving in. It had been almost surprising – when Havoc and Hawkeye had gotten together, but now when he watched Riza walk over to Jean and placed a kiss on the man's cheek, it looked _right_. He could tell both of them were happy, too.

Riza turned to him next, and raised an eyebrow when she saw him limping.

"Don't ask." He said simply, leaving Hawkeye to simply smirk and look away. Damn the woman.

"Edward!" Jean and Riza cried next, walking over to the blond offered both of them a tired grin. Mustang felt a sharp pang of jealousy – Edward didn't act like that at all when he first showed up at the blonde's doorstep. But then again, he had been tired and overworked at the time. Yes, that was it.

… Who was he kidding? Roy couldn't help the small but growing feeling of disappointment in his chest. He knew that he might have carried the teasing to far when Edward was a teenager, and now he was getting bitten back in the ass for it. Edward hated him… And that thought cut through him like a red hot blade, leaving him with the urge to clutch onto something hard.

"Hey guys." Edward said, giving back various hugs and handshakes to the team. The most surprising one being from Hawkeye, who had went straight up to Edward, giving the young man an enormous hug. Then she turned to Roy and gave the dark-haired man a sly wink that left him reeling.

"How have you been?" Havoc grinned, patting the younger blond on the back quite hard. Edward responded by giving Jean a hard pat on the back as well… with his automail arm.

"I'm good." He said simply, smiling when Havoc went straight to the ground, clutching his back like some old man. He went straight back to Hawkeye and the rest of the team, ignoring the man who was still writhing in pain on the grass.

"I'm glad you could make it, Ed." Feury said, who was still leaning down and giving some meat to Black Hayate. Edward had offered to shake hands but Feury just raised up his mildly sticky hands, showing that he couldn't.

"… So Mustang picked you up, eh?" Breda asked, grinning a little. Edward looked back at him with a slightly confused expression. Everyone seemed to be listening now.

Roy groaned inwardly, slumping into one of the chairs that had been laid out in the yard. He tried to drone out the sudden barrage of questions everyone was laying out for Edward, just looking up at the night sky and the stars that was splayed out in it.

"How did he get you to come?"

"What did he say when he got there?"

"What were you doing when he came?"

"Did he do anything?"

Roy glanced up sharply at the last question, seeing Hawkeye grinning back at him with lots of mischief in those dark red-brown orbs.

"Yes he did. Too many details. Working. And what do you mean by 'anything'?" Edward replied to each question, asking another with the last. He looked slightly confused at all the wry looks everyone was sending each other.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Riza said, waving a hand. Roy's eyes widened at the attitude, along with a raised brow.

"Seems the other Elric's are here." Jean said, recovering from the attack, gesturing to the couple that had walked up the front of the yard. Edward turned, and his eyes widened.

"Al! Winry!" he cried, letting out a full-blown grin of pure happiness as he went to hug the happy couple.

"Hey there, brother." Alphonse said. "You look surprised to see me."

"I _am_ surprised to see you! I thought I wasn't going to be able to see you because the of the railway re-constructions!" Edward cried, and then realized something. He turned to Mustang, shock written all over his face.

"Did you…?" he asked.

"I just called in a few favors, that's all." Mustang replied, giving a half-smirk, half-smile.

Edward stared back, shell-shocked for a moment, before the blonde's eyes softened and truly shined as he gave Mustang a pure smile that the man swore could melt his heart. "Thank you," Everyone stared at the exchange, and at Edward's reaction. Right before they laughed from what Edward's said next, "… Bastard."

"Ok!" Havoc shouted, thrusting his spatula into the air. "Since everyone's here, it's party time!"

* * *

The team had eaten most of the barbecue that Havoc had dished up, and most were surprised at the quality of the cooking. No one could've guessed that the man was such a fine cook, being able to fill their bellies to the brim with superb barbecued dishes.

So now where they were, sitting at random spots in the lawn, waiting for the countdown to start in few minutes. They would be able to get a full show of the fireworks display since the house was situated near the park where it was being held. Jean and Riza were being all lovey-dovey at the porch, looking up at the sky. Alphonse was lying on the ground, staring upwards with a happy expression as Winry rested her head on his arm. Breda, Feury and Falman were chatting and making a few more bets. And Edward was sitting cross-legged on the grass alone, watching the sky like most of them were.

Roy walked over to the blond, sitting beside him. Edward looked up for a moment, looking a little surprised but not asking any questions as to why Roy had decided to sit there of all places.

"Aren't you glad that I brought you here, now?" Roy said, smirking a little as he splayed his legs out on the grass. He really didn't mind for his dark slacks to get dirty – if Edward was sitting on the grass, so was he.

"… I guess so." Edward admitted, glancing over at Roy before he turned back to look at the sky. Roy thought he could see a slight tinge of pink on Edward's cheeks, but all of them had more than a little wine, so it wasn't really surprising.

"… I haven't seen fireworks with anyone in years. Let alone celebrate the New Year." Edward said, smiling wistfully. Roy was a little surprised from the sudden admission.

"They don't celebrate New Years in the other world?" Roy asked, curious.

Edward chuckled. "No, they do. It's just that…" the blond smiled to himself sadly. "I figured there was no point in celebrating it if I was going to do it alone." Roy stared, shocked by what Edward said. His eyes softened as he looked back at the blond with a sad expression.

"Ten!" he heard havoc suddenly cry.

He had heard small stories from Edward and Alphonse about this other world – about Germany and doubles, even about Hughes's reflection on the other side and how there was no alchemy.

"Nine!" others had started to join in.

… He could only imagine how Edward must've felt… to be so lonely in the other world, even if there were so many familiar faces.

"Eight!" they were all shouting now.

"… Edward." Roy said, making Edward turn to face him with a curious expression.

"Seven!"

The blonde's eyes shot past his hair line as Roy raised a hand and placed it beside Edward's face.

"Six!"

He stroked Edward's cheek a little slowly. He watched those beautiful golden eyes widen in pure shock, but it wasn't a disgusted shock. It urged him on.

"Five!"

Roy leaned down, slow, heart pounding fast inside his chest. He let his lips brush slightly against Edward's and he looked to see that the blond had closed his eyes.

"Four!"

"You don't…" he spoke softly against those soft lips, grip on the younger man's chin gentle. Edward opened his eyes and he locked onto them, offering the blond a soft expression.

"Three!"

"…have to spend…" he spoke, as his hand left Edward's chin and wandered to the back of the blonde's head.

"Two!"

"New Year's alone…" he loosened the band that kept Edward's ponytail in place.

"One!"

"… ever again." He pressed his lips fully to Edward's, running his hands through those silky golden locks as he did.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone cried as fireworks shot up from the park and exploded in the air, lighting up the previously dark night sky.

Roy pulled away, looking Ed as various colors of light played on the yard and their faces from the fireworks. He watched as Edward stared back at him with wide, round eyes, raising his flesh hand to trace his lips. The dark-haired man got a little worried then – Edward had said no so easily before, would it be the same this time?

"If you want to." Roy quickly added, surprising Ed. All he could hear at the moment were the cheers and the explosions from the fireworks, as he waited in bone-crushing silence for Edward's response.

"Bastard." Roy eyes widened in hurt, as he saw Edward look back at him with an expression that was nothing short of offended. "_Bastard_, how _dare_ you ask me that?" Edward repeated, saying the rest lowly but full of emotion, making him flinch. He had been so afraid of this reaction, hoping that it would be anything _but_ this so badly. At the very least, Edward could have just said he wasn't interested and walked off. But this was too much.

"… I'm sorry, I—" he started, but was cut off.

"Of course I want to." Was the only warning he got before he was lunged at.

Roy was knocked to the ground, gripping onto the blond who was currently pinning him down. Once his brain had finally processed exactly what had happened, he led his hand to the back of the younger man's head yet again, pushing him down to let their mouths meet once more. He swept a tongue over Edward's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. It was instantly granted as Edward parted his lips, deepening their kiss.

It wasn't long before someone gave a cough, one that went ignored as both men only broke apart for a split second to breathe only to go at it yet again. Another cough came, along with a few more – all of which were ignored. And when Roy had actually went to zip down Edward's jacket, Hawkeye finally pulled out her gun.

"Welcome back to reality, gentlemen." Hawkeye said, smiling wryly after she had fired two shots at the spot beside Edward and Roy. Both of them had immediately broken apart, letting their self-preservations instincts take over and leapt for their lives.

"I hope you weren't really planning to do more… unsavory activities in our front yard." She said, smirking when she saw blood rise into both men's cheeks.

"Hawkeye." Roy said simply, recovering. His gaze quickly shifted to Alphonse and Winry, but to his surprise, both of them didn't even look surprised. He was even more surprised when Alphonse and Winry turned to Breda, saying to 'Hand it over', and was rewarded with quite a bit of cash in his hands.

"You knew?" Roy and Edward echoed each other. The happy couple merely looked back with amused looks on their faces.

"Oh, you didn't know, brother?" Alphonse said, giving them both a cheeky yet devilish grin. "I was the one that started the bets in the first place."

Edward and Roy were shocked for the hundredth time that night and it must've shown on their faces as the whole team started to laugh out loud. Soon, Roy started chucking too.

"So I supposed it was you who told Hawkeye? How did you find out?" Roy asked.

"Brother told me he liked you." Alphonse replied, getting a cry of 'Al!' from his brother. "And I know the signs when I see it - you liked him too. So I got Colonel Hawkeye to help me out." He received a lot more cries of 'Al!' because of that, along with a few muttered curses and murmurs of 'cheeky, sly little brother…'

"Oh?" Roy said, looking back at Edward with a new light. He then caused the blond to suddenly turn back when he pulled Edward into his harms, holding him close and nuzzling the top of his head, making the younger man relax in his grip. "I guess I have to thank you then."

And then he bent his head to capture those lips again, and soon, more gunshots echoed in the air.


End file.
